


Exceeding Expectations

by MajorWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfe/pseuds/MajorWolfe
Summary: When Bernie finds she has no choice but to represent AAU at the hospital's annual fundraiser, she knows instantly that she's not going to enjoy it, but then again, she doesn't know that a certain someone will also be there to cheer her up!Set in an AU where Serena went on sabbatical, but the trauma unit didn't close and Bernie didn't leave.





	Exceeding Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/simmoslxter/status/928621572419489792) tweet, and encouraged by several people on twitter!
> 
> Big thanks to those of you that tried to help me name this earlier too!

Bernie sighed and ran her hand down the front of her dress, smoothing out invisible creases as she stood to take a look at herself in the full length mirror propped against the locker room wall. She'd hoped to have been able to change when she’d arrived at the manor house on the edge of Holby, she’d booked a room, intending to head straight there after her shift, arriving with plenty of time to shower and change before the start of the annual fundraising dinner. 

But, as always, life was against her and a trauma emergency in the last half hour of her shift meant she was already late and had no choice but to get changed at work, briefly wishing, as she did most days, that Serena was here, if she was, one of them might have been able to leave on time, and she had no doubt that Serena would be infinitely better at this sort of thing than she would be. She'd tried to get out of it but Ric had conveniently already booked his annual leave, and a holiday abroad, for the week of the fundraiser and Nina was attending, both as Matteo’s plus one and in her own role as director of surgery meaning that, in Serena’s absence, it fell to Bernie to represent AAU. 

“Come on Wolfe” she mumbled as she looked her reflection in the eye, “pull yourself together.” She knew she didn't look bad, especially for a woman of her age who had spent most of her adult life in a war zone, the simple, strapless, black evening gown hugged her toned body, her hair was pulled back neatly from her face and she'd even gone to the effort of putting on some makeup. Her fingers ghosted over the only one of her many scars that was visible, the faint silver line on her neck, the spot Serena loved to kiss. She took another long look at her reflection, making sure she hadn't missed anything, there was no lipstick on her teeth, no deodorant on her dress. She turned away from the mirror, glaring at the black stilettos before slipping her feet into them and grabbing her overnight bag from her locker, she’d leave it in her car and check into her room later that evening. She checked her reflection again and sighed, there was nothing else for it, no way to delay herself any longer, it was time to go. 

She rolled her eyes at the wolf whistle she heard as she stepped back onto the ward, Fletch winking at her playfully when she walked over, “looking good Major”. 

Bernie laughed and shook her head, “thanks. You're sure there's no emergency you need me to help with or…?” 

“Nope, Raf’s got everything under control, so you go and enjoy yourself.”

Bernie rolled her eyes, “if you need to page me, for anything at all…” 

Fletch laughed, “if I need to page you, I'll have your trainers waiting” he joked as he saw her shifting her weight from one foot to the other, feeling slightly off balance in the heels she was so unused to. 

“I'd bring pizza if it wasn't too much of an emergency” Bernie told him, hoping he’d get the hint, “no pineapple.”

Fletch laughed again, “I'll see what I can do, now go, before you're really late, you need to at least show your face.” 

Bernie nodded reluctantly, “I suppose so”

Fletch smiled, “have a good night Major.” he called after her as she left the ward, his parting words only serving to remind her of the dress uniform hanging neatly in her bedroom, she’d been torn between the familiar uniform and the dress she’d chosen, not wanting to stand out too much in her military uniform. 

She threw her bag into the boot of her car before quickly swapping her heels for the flats she’d left in her passenger footwell that morning, allowing her to drive across Holby with ease, although she did make sure to stay a few miles under the speed limit to put off her arrival for as long as possible. 

It wasn't long enough though, and sooner than she’d have liked, Bernie was changing her shoes and handing her keys to the parking valet before making her way into the manor house where Henrik was lingering, seemingly waiting for her, “ah, Ms Wolfe, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence” he said, handing her a glass of champagne, Bernie needing all her strength not to down the glass in one and ask him for the bottle. 

“Ah, yes, sorry, I was just about to leave when we had a trauma patient, Raf was already in theatre with another patient so I had to…”

“Well you're here now” he told her, “they're just about to serve the food and I'm sure the people on your table will understand the delay in your arrival, now, you're on table seven, there are a few people that may be interested in your trauma unit…” Bernie's attention diminished as she followed him into the function room, sipping at the champagne as he told her all about the people she needed to butter up in the hope of securing more funding for the hospital. 

She smiled slightly as Hanssen walked her to her table, nodding in acknowledgement as she passed Jac and Matteo sat at another table, Jac nodding in response and Matteo raising his hand in a half wave. 

Bernie was slightly relieved when she made it to table seven to see Nina sat opposite the empty chair that she assumed was her own, grateful of a friendly face, of having someone else with her who was on her side so to speak. She slipped into her chair, apologising for her lateness, explaining that she got called into theatre at the last minute, the conversation easily moving onto her job and the trauma unit as they waited for their starters to arrive. It was a topic Bernie was more than comfortable talking about and, if the smile on Nina’s face was anything to go by, a good topic for Bernie to be talking about to potential investors. 

The talk turned to more casual topics as the food was served, but the small talk Bernie hated, seemed to be something Nina had had a lot of practice with, so she stayed quiet, letting Nina field the questions about the organisation of the hospital, and the way each ward was run, Bernie occasionally chipping in with relevant information as Nina spoke about the trauma unit, about how successful it had been since it’s opening, what an asset it was to the hospital

It was obvious that this wasn’t the first fundraiser Nina had attended, she seemed an expert in steering the conversation in the right direction, in knowing exactly how to engage the potential donors and for that Bernie was grateful, Nina leading the conversation gave her plenty of time to try and work out exactly how long she’d have to stay before she could slip away unnoticed and go to bed. She couldn’t help but wonder, as the clock ticked by painfully slowly, if she should have been more direct with Fletch, if she should have arranged an exact time for him to call her with an ‘emergency’.

The meal passed slowly, Bernie sticking to the water on the table, not touching the wine in case she really did have to go back to the hospital for an emergency later that night, and, as she finished her dessert, dabbing gently at her lips with her napkin she mentally congratulated herself for not spilling anything on her dress. She caught Nina’s eye across the table as the men seated with them began to talk about golf, and discretely gestured to the corner of her own mouth, Nina nodding in thanks as she was able to wipe away a smudge of chocolate sauce without anyone else noticing.

They sat talking for a while longer before sitting through an almost endless amount of tedious speeches, but once Bernie other saw people leaving their tables to mingle once again, she excused herself, heading to the ladies before making her way outside to a small patio area, checking her phone before taking out her cigarettes, lighting one up and taking a long drag, intending to smoke it as slowly as possible to delay her return to the function room.

Ten minutes later and she knew she couldn’t put it off any longer, she checked her phone again, cursed Fletch’s name, and popped a mint into her mouth before heading back inside, almost instantly being called over by Henrik who wanted her to talk to someone who’s name Bernie would never remember, about the trauma unit.

Bernie let out both a sigh and a groan as she finally made it to the bar, what felt like, hours later, leaning against the polished wood to take some of the weight off her aching feet, given the chance she’d probably kill a man if it meant she got to go home right now, change into her pyjamas and curl up in front of the tv. If Fletch didn't page her with an ‘emergency’ soon then it might have to be him. 

“Whiskey please, no ice” she said, handing over a crisp twenty pound note when she caught the barman’s eye, “actually” she spoke again as he turned to get her drink, “make it a double.” 

She swallowed the amber liquid in one long gulp, glancing at her watch and wondering how much longer she'd have to stay before she could reasonably slip away, knowing that her late arrival meant she’d have to stay longer than she’d have liked. She was contemplating ordering a second whiskey when a wine glass was placed in front of her, full almost to the brim with a dark red liquid, making her think instantly of Serena, “I didn't order that” she frowned as she looked up. 

The young barman cleared his throat nervously, “it's from the lady in the black dress at the end of the bar, she said to tell you that you look like you need it and that she’s got the bottle if you want to share.” 

Bernie nodded and sighed, it was bad enough when she used to have strange men buying her drinks, but she guessed the woman at the end of the bar had heard about her and Serena. She ran her finger around the rim of the glass before slowly raising her head, hoping the woman who'd bought her the drink would recognise her nod as one of thanks and not take it as an invitation to join her.

There was only one other woman at the end of the bar, currently stood with her back to Bernie talking to someone else and Bernie sighed again, the woman's curves, the way her hair was styled only serving to remind her that she’d be having much more fun if Serena was here by her side.

She ordered another whiskey, leaving the wine untouched on the bar, she hadn't had a glass since Serena left, promised herself she wouldn't, not until they were back together again and she wasn't going to give that up to share a bottle with a stranger, no matter how much she reminded Bernie of the woman she loved. 

It was a few minutes later when the man that the woman was talking to left, allowing the woman to turn back to her own drink, and Bernie frowned slightly, her hair was different, longer and with slightly more grey, but in profile she really did look a lot like Serena. It was another brief moment before the brunette looked in Bernie's direction with a cheeky wink and a smile. Bernie's heart stopped. She stepped from her heels and raced over without second thought, whiskey, wine, and shoes, forgotten as she wrapped the woman in a tight embrace, nuzzling into her neck momentarily before kissing her softly, not caring about anyone else, “what are you doing here?” she asked once the need for breath became too much and their lips finally parted. 

“Securing a large donation for a certain army medic’s trauma unit” Serena smirked before she added, “and I might have wanted to see you too” she took a step back, her hands linking with Bernie's as she took a good look at her partner, “well well well, you certainly scrub up well Major.” 

Bernie chuckled, “and you're as beautiful as ever Campbell.”

They’d all but forgotten about the other people on the room until the sound of someone clearing their throat bought them back to reality and they both turned to find Henrik beside them, the bartender placing Bernie's whiskey and wine on the bar beside Serena's glass and the opened bottle of Shiraz, “I thought you might appreciate these” he held out Bernie’s heels and the clutch bag she’d abandoned on the bar when her eyes had met Serena’s. 

“Thank you” Bernie blushed as she realised she’d forgotten everything in her haste to get to Serena. 

“Now, if the two of you would like to have five minutes to yourself” he gestured to the doors leading out onto the patio area where Bernie had taken herself earlier in the evening for a smoke, “I'm sure nobody would mind. We were going to give you some time before the event started, but alas Ms Wolfe, your late arrival meant that was not possible.”

Bernie looked from Serena to Hanssen, “you, you knew?” 

He smiled, “unfortunately Ms Campbell could only confirm her attendance at the last minute so we were unable to seat you together, but yes, I was well aware she’d be here tonight.” 

“I erm… I…”

Serena chuckled, “still as eloquent as ever I see” she smiled as she picked up the wine bottle and her own glass gesturing for Bernie to do the same, “thank you for your kind offer Henrik, we won't be long” she nodded as she made her way through the function room and out onto the patio, putting the wine down on one of the small tables, waiting for Bernie to to the same before pulling her into her arms and kissing her softly, “I've missed you” she whispered. 

“Oh Serena” Bernie gently ran her fingers through Serena's hair, “I've missed you too, so, so much. Are you… are you back now?” 

Serena nodded, “I'm back. I won't be at work for another fortnight but I'm definitely back, and I happen to have sorted things with Henrik…”

“What things?” Bernie frowned. 

“He said Ric was back from annual leave on Wednesday” Bernie nodded in confirmation, “so after your shift on Wednesday, you’re using some of that annual leave you've been hoarding since you started working at Holby, we’re going to have some time together and you're going back to work when I do.”  Serena couldn't read the expression on Bernie's face, “is that, is it okay?” she asked, wondering if she'd overstepped the mark. 

Bernie kissed Serena again, “you know I'd never turn down the chance to spend time with you Serena. Of course it's okay, thank you, thank you for doing that for me.” 

"You don't need to thank me” Serena told Bernie, reaching up to stroke her cheek with her thumb, “you supported me, waited for me, I should be thanking you.” 

Bernie smiled, “I just want you to be happy” she mumbled, gently kissing Serena’s lips, “please don't thank me for not stopping you doing what you needed to do to be happy” she whispered, dropping tiny kisses to Serena's lips. 

“You look amazing” Serena whispered between kisses, “but there's one thing missing from your outfit.” 

“What's that?” 

“Something I picked up for you from a little jewellers in Paris” she smiled, stepping back slightly before opening her small clutch bag and taking out a long thin velvet box. 

She was just about to show Bernie what she’d bought her when Bernie's phone rang from inside her own bag, “that's the hospital” Bernie whispered, recognising the dedicated ringtone she’d set, “I should…” 

Serena nodded and Bernie retrieved her phone from her bag, answering the call as Serena stepped behind her, intending on fastening the delicate chain around her neck.

“It's me” Fletch’s voice replied once Bernie had answered the call, “the emergency you wanted me to let you know about.” 

Bernie laughed before sighing as she felt Serena kiss the back of her neck before moving to gently kiss the scar on the side of her neck, “you know what Fletch, it's not as bad as I was expecting and I've paid for the hotel room so I think I'm just gonna stick it out, thanks though.” 

Fletch let out a disappointed, almost childish whine, “but you said that if I rang you with an emergency when we weren't busy…”

Bernie rolled her eyes, “send me a text, let me know what you all want and I'll have it delivered to the ward.” 

“You don't have to do that, I was only joking.” 

“Just remember that I probably won't make an offer like this again so…” 

“I'll text you” Fletch said quickly, “I'll do it right now thanks boss.” 

“You're welcome” Bernie laughed, her fingers coming to play with the circular pendant on the chain around her neck, “now get back to work.”

“Do I even want to ask?” Serena asked as Bernie ended the call, it beeping with a text just a few seconds later, Serena's eyebrow raised as she awaited the response. 

“I wasn't really looking forward to coming tonight” Bernie explained as she opened the domino's app on her phone, “Fletch is on the night shift, I promised pizza if he paged me with an excuse to leave.”

Serena rolled her eyes, “hmm, looks like I bought that bottle just in time.” 

Bernie smiled, dropping her phone into her bag once she'd ordered the pizzas and taking the opportunity to kiss Serena again, “yes you did.” 

“You’d better drink up then” Serena picked up both glasses and handed one to Bernie, “so we can go back in before Henrik comes looking for us.” 

Bernie laughed and took a sip of her wine, closing her eyes and tilting her head back slightly as she felt the liquid roll down her throat, “that's good” she murmured. 

Serena bit her lip as she watched the muscles in Bernie's neck as she swallowed the wine, wishing they didn't have to go back inside, that she could just bite down on the vast expanse of milky skin, that she could mark her, let everyone know when they walked back into the function room, that Bernie was hers. Bernie let out a quiet hum of appreciation as she swallowed the wine and Serena felt her heart skip a beat, she was sure that if she died tonight, ‘Berenice Bloody Wolfe’ would have to be listed on her death certificate under cause of death. “It should be for the price it cost me” Serena finally managed to reply as she reached for the bottle, refilling both their glasses and placing the empty bottle back on the table, “ready to go back in?” 

Bernie nodded and linked her fingers with Serena's, not having any intention of letting her go so soon after getting her back, “I suppose so, if I have to.” 

Serena chuckled and kissed Bernie a final time, using her thumb to swipe her own lipstick from Bernie's lips, “behave!” Serena warned when Bernie nipped at her thumb with her teeth, “come on, the sooner we show our faces and start schmoozing again, the sooner we can leave without seeming rude.” 

Bernie was about to make a comment about not caring if people thought she looked rude, but she saw the look Serena was giving her and quickly decided against it, “if you say so” she grinned, giving Serena's hand a gentle squeeze as she led her back inside.

“Ah, Ms Campbell, Ms Wolfe” Henrik called them over almost as soon as they’d stepped back inside, “could I introduce you to John Anderson” he gestured to the man he was speaking to, “Mr Anderson was in the military too, and he’s interested to know how your work in the field has influenced how you run the trauma unit” he told them both, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the pendant that was now around Bernie’s neck, a necklace she definitely wasn’t wearing when she arrived.  Fortunately Serena was half a step behind Bernie, Bernie, who’d unlinked their fingers to shake Mr Anderson’s hand, and she managed to glare at Henrik and shake her head, Bernie hadn’t noticed what it was yet and Serena wanted her to work it out for herself. Luckily, Henrik understood and barely missed a beat, “Mr Anderson, Ms Campbell and Ms Wolfe run our acute admissions, and trauma unit, I’m sure they’d be only too happy to answer any questions you have about the running of the ward.”

Luckily, the trauma unit and the mechanics behind its smooth running was something Bernie found easy to talk about and she answered the man’s questions with ease, Serena standing to her side, one hand in the small of Bernie’s back, occasionally chipping in with an anecdote, or answering any questions that were to do with the admin side of running the ward, but most of all she watched Bernie, she loved seeing her partner talking about her trauma unit, loved seeing her so happy and excited, just loved seeing her again, being stood by her side, being able to touch her and speak to her, being able to kiss her whenever she wanted.

Serena could tell Bernie was getting tired, not only from her long day at work, but from the facade she was putting on for the evening, Serena knew Bernie wasn’t a sociable person, that, whilst she was a social butterfly, could talk the hind legs off a donkey, or so her mother used to tell her, Bernie would have spent the evening worrying about making conversation, about saying the right thing, and she wanted to do her best to put her at ease, “ready for another drink?” she asked, once Mr Anderson had gone over to speak with Hanssen once again, Serena gently rubbing the bottom of Bernie’s back.

Bernie glanced at her empty wine glass and nodded, “can I just get a soda and lime please?”

Serena nodded, “sure.”

“Any more of this and I’ll be asleep on my feet, and in these heels that’ll mean a trip to A&E” Bernie told her as she handed over the empty glass, “and I’d much rather spend tonight here with you.”

“Ah, about that…” Serena walked over to the bar, gesturing for Bernie to follow her, “Henrik may have mentioned you’d booked a room and I may have tried my luck and checked in on your behalf already.”

Bernie laughed, “assuming I’d want to share my bed with you were you Campbell?” she teased.

“Always” Serena winked as she caught the barman’s attention.

Bernie laughed again, chancing a quick kiss to Serena’s lips before she ordered the drinks, “good”.  Her hand once again found Serena’s once she’d ordered, “my bag’s in the car” she told Serena, “I was going to check in first, have a shower and get ready here but a trauma came in just as I was finishing up for the day, Raf’s good but I think he’d have been out of his depth on his own.”

Serena smiled, “it’s okay” she reassured before paying for the drinks, “and anyway, I think surprising you at the bar was better than surprising you when you got here.”

They spoke to several other potential investors before eventually finding themselves sat together at one of the tables talking to Sacha and Jac who were also exhausted after working long shifts before attending the fundraiser. Despite everything that had happened before her departure, Jac had told Serena that it was good to see her back, a sentient that had been echoed by Sacha. 

Serena hadn't left Bernie's side all evening, always being within touching distance, frequently linking their fingers together, placing her hand on Bernie's arm or in the small of her back, wanting to ground her, wanting to relax her, wanting to remind her that she was here, she was back and she wasn't planning on going anywhere, and now was no different, she had her hand on Bernie's thigh as she and Sacha spoke about Paris. Bernie's hand on hers, thumb gently stroking the top of her hand bringing a smile to her face. 

Bernie glanced at her watch as she finished her drink, “I think I'm going to have to call it a night” she said at a break in the conversation, “I'm done in.” Jac agreed that she too was ready for her bed and Bernie turned to Serena, “are you ready to…” 

Serena smiled and squeezed Bernie's thigh, leaning closer to almost purr in her ear, “I thought you'd never ask Major.”

Bernie walked through reception with her shoes in her hand, not bothering to put them back on after she'd kicked them off under the table when they'd been talking to Sacha and Jac, “I need to go and grab my bag” she said as she slipped her aching feet back into her heels, “do you want to go up and I'll meet you there?” 

Serena agreed and pecked Bernie’s lips, “room 18” she told her, “first floor, turn left at the top of the stairs and we're at the end of the corridor.” Bernie smiled and nodded, promising Serena that she wouldn't be long before heading out to her car, not seeing Serena ask at the reception desk for a bottle of champagne and two glasses to be sent up to their room. 

Bernie found the room easily, smiling as she saw Serena had wedged the door open slightly so she wouldn't have to knock. She could hear water running in the ensuite and smiled again, hanging the do not disturb sign on the outside of the door, locking it and making her way into the room, “it's me” she called as she dropped her bag to the floor and kicked off her heels, sighing in relief as she wriggled her toes in the fluffy carpet beneath them.  She frowned slightly when she heard a gentle tap on the door, despite the do not disturb sign and answered the door to be handed a tray, champagne chilling in an ice bucket beside two glasses, “did you order champagne?” she called into the bathroom.

“I did” came Serena’s response, “pour us both a glass, I won't be a minute” she called back, Bernie doing as Serena asked, placing the glasses at the side of the bed before relaxing back against the small mountain of decorative pillows and cushions, her fingers once again finding the pendant Serena had placed around her neck, and it was only then that she realised, she'd been fiddling with it all night but she hadn't actually looked at it yet. 

Her heart stopped as she glanced downwards, the circular pendant she'd been fiddling with all night was actually a white gold and diamond eternity ring. “Serena” her head snapped up as she heard the ensuite door open. 

“Ah” Serena smiled as she padded over, still in her own evening gown but, like Bernie she'd removed her heels, and whilst Bernie had been gone she'd washed her face clean of makeup, “you've finally noticed” she chuckled. 

“What, I mean, is it…” 

Serena sat on the bed beside Bernie and reached up to unfasten the clasp of the necklace, placing the chain on the table by the bed and holding the ring in the palm of her hands, “it's whatever you want it to be Darling, it can just be a very nice ring, or it can be a promise, that I'm here for you the way youve been there for me, a promise that no matter what our future holds, we’ll face it together, you and me against the world, or…”

“Or?” Bernie's mouth had never been so dry. 

Serena glanced down at the ring before looking back up at Bernie, gently stroking her cheek with her thumb, “or if you'd like to face our future together as my wife…”

There was silence for a moment, Bernie gazing into Serena's eyes, needing to know that she was serious, needing to know she wouldn't make a fool of herself when she finally managed to whisper, “ask me?” 

Bernie's voice was so quiet Serena almost missed the request, almost but not quite, she took Bernie's hand in her own and slipped from the bed to get down on one knee, “Berenice Bloody Wolfe, you are infuriating sometimes, you're stubborn, untidy and I don't think you'd recognise a hairbrush if one hit you in the face, but you're beautiful, you're caring, you're loyal, you're my best friend, my soulmate and I love you” she took a shaky breath, only noticing the tears in Bernie's eyes as she looked up at her, making eye contact as she asked, “will you marry me?”

Bernie nodded, a gentle tug on Serena's hand pulling her up to join Bernie on the bed, “of course I will.” 

Serena managed to slip the ring onto the fourth finger of Bernie's hand before her lips met Bernie's, pushing her back against the pillows as she kissed her forcefully, Bernie's fingers tugging gently at Serena's hair as she pulled her close, feeling like she was trying to make up for all the months they'd been apart with just one kiss. 

Both women had smiles on their faces as they pulled apart, Bernie apologising when she let out a small yawn, “let's get ready for bed” Serena said softly, gently stroking Bernie's cheek before stealing another kiss, “we can drink our champagne and then get some rest, Hanssen said you were working a late shift tomorrow?” Bernie nodded in confirmation, “so we'll have plenty of time before you have to leave, and I'll be at home after your shift.”

Bernie nodded and smiled, “okay, but can I still be the one to take that dress off you?” she asked cheekily. 

Serena laughed and nodded, “only if I get to return the favour?” 

Bernie nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom, “you've got yourself a deal there Mrs Wolfe.” 

Serena laughed as she took out some pyjamas from her bag, “that's Mrs Campbell-Wolfe to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that proposal just came out of nowhere as I wrote it, it just sort of happened, but I liked it so it got to stay!


End file.
